Run For Your Life
|image = |partOfSeason = 02 |episodeNumber = 05 |airDate = 25th December 2019 |writer = User:Pastelhaxe |director = User:Pastelhaxe |previousEpisode = Thirst of the Hound |nextEpisode = Something to Live For }} is the fifth episode of Paradox's second season. It aired on December 25th, 2019 on Purry Productions. It was written and directed by User:Pastelhaxe. Previously On... Scarlette begins yelling at the travellers, who attempted to escape merely hours ago. Noah, however, tries to overrule her and yells for where Purry and Little Buddy are. Scarlette tells him that she’s going to have a little fun with them to prove a lesson. Back at the room, a large Bloodhound makes its way out from the shadows. A mere knife drops on the floor in front of Little Buddy, who hesitates to pick it up. Purry begs him to give her the knife and run, and as the Bloodhound charges at them, she pushes him out of the way and slices the Bloodhound across the leg. Purry pushes Little Buddy away and he takes the hint and runs, snorting something as he does. Story Purry ducks and dives through the hallways. Seemingly endless and empty now. The Bloodhound snarls and growls as it jumps after the helpless girl. Sara begins to cry as Purry disappears from the television screen. Chey comforts her, pointing as Little Buddy runs back on screen but quickly leaves in the direction Purry went. “Do you think she’ll be okay?!” Chey asks. “Yeah. If they wanted to kill us they would’ve done it already.” Sara replies, turning to the dysfunctioning team behind them. Purry keeps running, looking behind her for a moment to throw the knife at the Bloodhound. It doesn’t work. She cries out just as static. The intercom turns on. “Purry. I’m going to give you two options.” Scarlette speaks. “Either you—“ “WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!” Purry interrupts. “Don’t be rude. Either you stop running and end it all. Your chance of ever getting free. Or you come with us.” She proposes. Miguel shoves Jayme, telling him to be quiet and listen to Scarlette. Purry turns a corner, shoving a trolley down. The Bloodhound falters over it and looses sight of her. A chance! “Puuuurry…” Scarlette calls impatiently. “Option three!” Purry exclaims, passing a sign labelled EXIT. “None—!” Her breath hitches. Tiredness setting in. “Of the above!” The Bloodhound snarls. She turns the corner. The door is locked. A pin required. She bangs helplessly at the thin metal. “No no no no no…” she looks around. The Bloodhound’s cries are closer. A vent. She scrambles. Tugging the heating off under her nails, dirty and broken. She climbs up and inside. The Bloodhound grabs her ankle. She screeches as she latches onto the mere available lifelines. Crying. She feels her world crashing down. The Bloodhound tries to pull her down when a shot fires out. And another. And another. She screams helplessly as she loses her grip. She falls to the ground alongside the bloodied corpse of the hound. Panting. She can barely breath. Her vision blurred. The blurred shadow of Jamie stands over her with Little Buddy tucked under his arm like a football. And then she faints. Poll 205 Rating 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 Cast *Purry *Noah *Miguel *Arianna *Austin *Jayme *Chey *Steven *Sara *Scarlette *Little Buddy *Minina *Jamie *Jiihn Trivia